Multiverse
The Multi-Verse Known Concurrent Universes- Universe 1 (the prime universe featured in Team Titan and connected titles), 1.5 (also known as The Dark Earth, a rewritten version of Universe 1 removed by the Overseers), Universe 2 (eventual home of several Team Titan members and the remaining Children of Avalon and Mechanised Fusileers of Universe 1 and the origin universe of time travelling son of the Battling Briton and super-villain, Apparition), Universe Zero (birthplace of the Guardsmen-centric comics), Universe 3 (The Nazi dimension), Universe 40053 (a universe where humans imprisoned and nullified super-powered beings on Earth, but the powers fought back.) Known Connected Dimensions- Nowhere/Dream-Time/Everywhere, The Void, the Reality Core/Nexus, Ethereal Known Connected Pocket Dimensions- Atopia, Emma-Hoo (Realm of the Oni), Sakura Noir's dimensional pocket, City of the Emotionals What is the Multi-Verse? The Multi-Verse is an artificial creation, courtesy of a time-loop paradox created by the Universe One super heroes, Team Titan and The Clock, in Universe Zero. The Team Titan universe is termed as Universe 1, as it was originally believed to be the only universe, and is therefore the origin point of the other universes that stem from it. Each Universe's number corresponds to how far from Universe 1 it is in terms of creation. Universe Zero is a universe that seems to exist prior to Universe One; how the two link together beyond their connection through the Reality Core, is unknown, as Zero is not part of the universal ladder. Universe 1 started with the Big Bang. Eventually, the universe collapses it on itself. Within that collapsing universe is another Big Bang, which starts the next Universe. Each Universe is inhabited by all the same fundamental building blocks of creation and therefore contains the same beings, however, each Universe follows its own random patterns of events and so the beings within it do not always follow the same path and can act and appear entirely different to their counterparts. The universes are infinite, as the death of each Universe results in another, but they are not usually parallel to each other, technically, the Universes are a ladder formation, one following after another, and are therefore concurrent universes. Parallel universes do exist, but these are either as divergent timelines created via time travel that alters events, or collapsed universes, also created by time travel events, where that version of alternate history exists on loop for a limited amount of time (such as the Dark Earth.) As well as the Universes, there are the Dimensions; there is only one version of each of these Dimensions and they connect with all of the existing Universes. The Dream-Time was a place of primal energies and reflections of the fundamental building blocks of creation, and with its transformation into Nowehere, still contains energies and consciousnesses, but these appear as nothingness to the naked eye. The Ethereal is a place where thoughts and imaginations are reflected and can also contain pocket dimensions created by focussed thought which can be anything from religious afterlives to fictional realms. The Void is exists beyond the other dimensions, held back by Nowhere, and is a dimension of entropic, destructive energies and all consuming nothingness. The Reality Core/Nexus is a connection point between all the different universes. ' How was the Multi-Verse created?' When the super-villain known as The Negative Man possessed the Battling Briton and proved unstoppable, Team Titan captured him and put him into their jet, the Critical, which temporal being The Clock offered to power. The Clock, along with several Team Titan members, took the jet to what The Clock stated as 'the end of the universe.' Using the gravity of a collapsing universe, the Negative Man was pulled from the Battling Briton. The energy form of the villain had already been seen to resurrect the dead, so when his energy form collided with the energies of a dying universe, another Big Bang was sparked, birthing the Multi-Verse. However, Universe Zero must have existed first, as Nowhere was created from the seeming destruction of the Dream-Time, and so thus was the Clock.